


Our's

by exbex



Series: Sensible Shoes [4]
Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>flashback fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our's

**Author's Note:**

> flashback fic

Renee blinks in the light and feels the sheet pulling at her chest, a stark reminder that she’s sharing her bed with someone. She shifts to see Francesca looking impossibly beautiful next to her, then squeaks in an entirely undignified manner when she sees the time.

Francesca opens her eyes and glances at the clock. “Go,” she yawns. “Welsh will be more understanding than Thatcher, probably.”

Renee arrives to work with two minutes to spare and breathless. Predictably, no one notices.

**

“You’re worried people will find out about us.” Francesca doesn’t even pause in rubbing Renee’s shoulders. Renee stiffens anyway. It’s true. Times are changing, but slowly, and Francesca’s family seems something of a question when it comes to decidedly non-traditional relationships, though Renee silently chides herself for making assumptions. Beyond that, Renee is a private person, though she can’t help but think that that is often translated as ‘not worth noticing.’

“People already think they have things all figured out, and they hate to be wrong. Besides,” and with this she brushes her lips against Renee’s ear. “This is our’s. Nothing wrong with a harmless secret. The world can go hang.” Renee shivers. There’s something liberating about Frannie’s words.

**

Francesca is right of course. No one seems to notice, in spite of the subtle clues-the looks she shoots Renee when they happen to be in the same building (which occurs with a frequency that others would question if they observed), the way she stops flirting with Constable Fraser, the way her hand will caress Renee’s arm or slide over her waist. Renee fights the blushes but not her feelings, and for one of the few times in her life, she’s grateful to be ignored by the rest of the world.


End file.
